The present invention relates to a golf swing exercise device and in particular to an exercise device using a real golf grip to strengthen, condition and train the fingers, hands, wrists, forearms, shoulders and lower parts of a golfer's body while doing a series of golf related exercises.
It has been long recognized that specific golf muscles are used for executing a golf swing. In order to achieve maximum energy transfer to a golf ball during the execution of a swing it is important for these specific golf muscles to be at or near maximum strength potential. For example, a golfer uses his fingers, hands, wrists, forearms and shoulders as a link between the larger muscles in his body and a golf club shaft to create the necessarily club head speed and centrifugal force to propel a ball with greater distance and better direction.
There are a number of exercising devices known in the prior art, including many specifically designed to aid a golfer. For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,234 to Brandon shows a golf swing conditioner made of an elongated elastic member having a mounting screw at one end and a rigid handle or grip secured to the opposite end. The device is used by securing the screw to an appropriate support, at about the head height of a golfer, for example a wall surface. The golfer takes a stance spaced from the support such that the elastic member is held taut, under slight tension. Extending the grip away from the support stretches the elastic member creating tension in the various golf muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,543 to Richardson shows an elastic, pull type exerciser including a single piece of elastic tubing having a ring and leather strap in the middle of the tubing for connection to a support member while the two ends have loops which are held and stretched by a user to exercise the muscles. The patent teaches it can be used to improve a golf swing although no specific golf related structure is shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,473 to Laursen shows a golf swing trainer using a flexible grip attached to a limp flexible shaft terminating in a soft tassel at the end thereof.